Sang Min
Sang Min is a human trafficker involved in one of the numerous Chinese gangs in O'ahu. After Steve finds Chen Chi in Fred Doran's house, Steve tracks down a new lead with the help of Chin Ho and they find out that Chen Chi was smuggled into Hawaii through Sang Min, who smuggled her and her family in from China on a ferry.To follow up on this investigation, Chin Ho sends in Kono Kalakaua undercover to set a bait and trap tatic. Sang Min takes the bait and set up a meeting with Kono, after Sang Min had her made, he fled the scene in a gun fight only for his escape attempt to be thwarted by Steve McGarrett as he tried to drive away from the scene in a car. Steve and Chin later interrogate the captured Sang Min, he has no desire to help Steve help find Victor Hesse in order for Steve to avenge his late father. Steve negotiates with Sang Min, that if he helps him find Victor, Steve will make sure Sang Min's wife and son will not be deported back to Rwanda. Sang Min finally gives in and reveals the location of Victor to Steve, afterwards Sang Min is sent to prison in the Halawa Correctional Facility. (Pilot) Months later, Danny was investigating a case where one of his friends was murdered by a mole inside the Honolulu Police Department. Sang Min tells Danny that he will help Danny identify the mole inside the precinct, provided that he set the terms of their agreement. Later on, Danny was able to bring Sang Min down to HPD's precinct and Sang Min identities the mole as Frank Kaleo. As a reward for aiding in the completion of the case, Danny takes Sang Min to see his wife and son, who he later decides; he doesn't feel like he deserves to go talk to him and says that he put them through to much already. (Mana'o) In Sang Min's third appearance. Steve and Danny visit Sang Min again in Halawa Correctional. Steve, through much investigation observes that Victor Hesse is indeed; alive. Even after Steve was sure that his two bullets unloaded into Hesse, in addition to him being in the water was enough to kill him, but Steve was mistaken. Sang Min is reluctant to help but Steve threatens to tell Victor that he was the one that lead him to Victor in the first place. Sang Min cannot do much unless he is given another "field trip" so he can go and meet with Kishimoto, a facilitator for the Japanese underground in Honolulu. Sang Min helps Steve and Danny talk with Kishimoto, who tells both of them the location of Victor Hesse's whereabouts, his condo and a club. As Danny and Steve go to find Victor at the club, they leave Sang Min cuffed inside of their police car. As Danny and Steve leave the area, Sang Min is revealed to have a lock pick in his mouth, which he used to pick the lock on the cuffs. After Victor flees from the scene, from Steve and Danny. Victor runs outback and gets into a car. The car is one of Five-0's vehicles. It is shown that Sang Min had picked the lock and had stolen the car and had picked up Hesse and they drive off into the night. (Hana 'a'a Makehewa) Afterwards, Victor informs Steve that Sang Min is "enjoying his freedom".